Captain America Comics Vol 1 39
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Let's Play Detective | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker2_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Detective Mike Trapp exposes the killer of wealthy Cyrus Crane, revealing that his secretary Miss Walton was responsible. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Miss Walton Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Riders of Death | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = Jimmy Thompson | Inker3_1 = Ken Bald | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Sgt. Duffy allows Steve Rogers and James Barnes to leave the base. The two go to the next town over where they happen to stop by a window where they see the marriage between Lt. Hale and Mary Crawford, daughter of Harry Crawford -- owner of the Crawford Munitions Factory. The nuptials are interrupted by a gang of bikers calling themselves the Death Riders who smash the building and set it on fire. Steve and James change into Captain America and Bucky, and manage to knock down one of the bikers while the rest of the gang escapes. Unmasking him, they are surprised to find that he is Japanese. The man tells them that they have been charged with destroying the Crawford plant. Grabbing the mans motorcycle, Cap and Bucky chase after the rest of the Death Riders but they suddenly disappear into the night. The return to the ruins of the wedding and explain the situation to Crawford and learn that his factory is building bombers that will be sent to attack Tokyo. Captain America and Bucky assure him that they will stop the Death Riders before they can succeed in their mission. As Hale and Mary begin planning to continue with their wedding plans, the Death Riders plan to kidnap Mary and her father. As the ceremony continues in the ruins of the original attack, the Death Riders return and grab Henry and his daughter. Lt. Hale rushes to Captain America and Bucky who are helping with the fire fighting effort. The trio race after the Death Riders in a jeep but they once more disappear. Deciding that the secret lies in the defense plant, they backtrack there to search for clues. Back at the Death Rider's hideout, Henry and his daughter refuse to tell when the guards change at the plant even at the risk of torture prompting the Death Riders to go and attack the plant anyway. There Captain America, Bucky and Lt. Hale gather the workers and stop the attack on the plant. With Mary and Henry still hostage, the three heroes then grab robes from some of the Japanese men and trail back on their motorcycles. There, posing as members of the Death Riders, Captain America tells them that the plant has been destroyed but only they three remain. They are admitted aboard a truck and brought back to the Death Rider's secret hideout. There they reveal themselves making short work of the gang and their leader and free Henry and Mary. After the wedding is completed, Steve and James return to base late and Sgt. Duffy assigns them to KP duty again. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = On the Square | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Rockets of Doom | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker5_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = With the technology to build rockets that can be launched across Europe to the United States, Adolf Hitler orders his scientist Carl von Brummel to initiative their backup plan. A month later, Manhattan is attacked by missiles seemingly launched from across the ocean. Reading about it in the newspaper, Steve Rogers and James Barnes decide to investigate the attack. Searching the damage done in New York they find some men poking around the wreckage as well. Hiding out, they overhear that they learn that the me at the wreckage are Nazi spies. Captain America and Bucky rush to the spies and beats most of them into submission. When one spy agrees to talk, Captain America and Bucky are attacked from behind. When they come around, the spies are gone missing. Coming around they recall the mention of a sub, and rush to military intelligence to warn them. There the commanding officer allows the two heroes to borrow a plane so that they can search the coast for the submarine responsible for the attacks. While patrolling the coast, Captain America and Bucky are shot down by the Nazi spies and crash into the ocean. Finding a nearby ship, Captain America and Bucky climb aboard and asks the crew to call the coast guard but soon learn that they are the Nazi spies. Attempting to fight back, Cap and Bucky are subdued and tied up. They then witness as a Nazi sub rises out of the water and is loaded with rockets from inside the ship they are aboard. Breaking free from their bonds, Captain America and Bucky sneak aboard the Nazi sub where they realize that the sub uses its torpedo tubes to launch the rockets at New York. As Carl von Brummel prepares for his next attack on the city, Captain America and Bucky lock the torpedo tubes and abandon ship. When the next load of torpedoes is fired the sub explodes killing all aboard, ending its threat. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Races and Species: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Case of the Talking Crystal Ball | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker6_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Detective Mike Trapp is hired as security for a masquerade party of the Van Asters in order to prevent the possible threat of Mrs. Van Asters priceless diamond studded masquerade mask. When the mask is pilfered during a blackout, Mike Trapp deduces that it is the butler who stole the mask. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pettibone Other Characters: * Mrs. Van Aster Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = Tarbu's Mission of Death | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Jimmy Thompson | Inker7_1 = Allen Simon | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Professor Tarbu, a supposed medium, convinces Mrs. Blaire that he can contact her dead son, solider Jimmy Blaire, despite the protests of her daughter Jane. Meeting Tarbu, Mrs. Blaire is shocked when the supposed image of her dead son appears and recommends that his mother trust her entire fortune to Professor Tarbu to invest on her behalf. She us unaware that Tarbu is really a fraud who is seeking to take her money away from her. Jane, concerned about her mothers decision gets into contact with the Human Torch and Toro and asks them to investigate Professor Tarbu's claims. As she explains the situation, a man overhearing the conversation from the window shoots her. The Torch sends Toro after the shooter while he sees to get Jane help. However, before Toro can capture the shooter he runs into traffic and is fatally run down. Rushing to the hospital, Toro learns that Jane will live and he and the Torch then rush off to confront Professor Tarbu. When they arrive at Tarbu's home, they are gassed and placed in a glass cylinder where Tarbu attempts to spin them to death. However, when they are being placed into the cylinder, Toro strikes Tarbu, managing to swip the gem from the top of his headpiece. With this gem, the Torch is able to jam the gears in the spinning mechanism stopping the death trap. Melting through the glass cylinder the Torch and Toro give Tarbu chase. Trying to escape in a panic, Tarbu smashed through a window and falls to his death. The Torch and Toro then return Mrs. Blaire's money to her and she vows never to trust her financial future to a fortune teller again. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}